fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best Things Come In Tiny Packages
(Nova's POV) I slowly drag my exhausted body towards home. I had to spend the day at the guild since they were all worried about my well being. My hang over has passed but the pain in my chest hasn't I keep replaying the conversation with Harry in my head... amazing how Crowley still managed to make my life horrible even after I broke away from him. I ignore the urge to trace my scar and instead focus on my surroundings. The night is a breezy and it carries the smell of the coming storm. Not wanting to be caught in the downpour, I rush to the forgery where I call the basement my home. Just as I reach the doorstep the rain begins. I slide my key into the lock and a blast of thunder shakes the house. There's whimpering and the trashcans continue shaking after the boom stops. I place my hand on a my knife and slowly approach the quivering bins. I grab the nearest one's edge and rip it back revealing a gigantic... Dog? A drenched dog lies quivering on the ground. Both water and blood stain his fluffy coat. He gives me sad, scared eyes and my heart melts. "I can't very well leave you out here, can I? Come here." I say encouragingly. His ears perk up and as he lifts his massive body I see he's limping slightly. I hook my arms under his soft belly and lift, scratching it to soothe him as I carry him inside. His tongue lolls out of his mouth. I feel his large head butt into my shoulder, but as soon as thunder booms again he's tense.I set him on a blanket and grab some towels to dry him off. After almost an hour he's dry, bandaged, and rolling around. The storm has passed so he's happy as can be. "You're so cute! I don't see a tag on you... you must be a stray, huh? Aw that's okay. I'll be your new friend!" I coo. His huge tail wags and he crawls on my bed with me. I turn off the light and lie down. He snuggles his head by my stomach, wanting to be pet. Complying, I lovingly scratch him. With a big ''huff ''he falls asleep. My eyes droop and I before falling asleep I think," I feel like he was always supposed to be by me... I shall cherish my new friend forever." -------------------------------------- {Next day} Nova sprints into the guild hall, smiling but breathless. She skids to a stop to make her announcement. "I have someone I want you to meet!" she exclaims. Most are just shocked to see her smiling again but a few wonder who this newcomer could be. There's the sound of heavy footsteps and in bounds a humongous Tibetan Mastiff/Newfoundland cross breed who jumps on the first person he sees... which happens to be Tojima. "Everyone, this is Tiny. He's my new puppy!" There's muffled words from Tojima which are impossible to understand due to the mass of furry excitement furiously licking his face. He mumbles what sounds like 'ger erf meh' and pushes on the dogs massive collarbone. Tiny happily leaps away and simultaneously tackles the other members of The Stealth Guard, Scorpius and Zero. As Nova explains how she found him the hound affectionately greets everyone... resulting in all the guild members being knocked to the ground and covered in slobber. "How is he a 'puppy'? He's huge." Tojima points out. "Well he's not completely grown yet. He'll get a bit bigger yet. And guess what? I already taught him a new trick! Here, Tiny! Up." Nova commands. She makes a cradle with her arms and Tiny jumps into them she it looks like she's holding a large child on her hip. Tiny places a massive paw on each of her shoulders and licks her cheek. Everyone is stunned that Nova wasn't knocked over or didn't drop the dog. "He's really excited and he loves to play." Nova sets him down and he bounds over to Niwatori and Aiden, nudging their hands. "Where does a dog of his side sleep?" Umi asks, smiling. "Well he starts off next to me but eventually ends up on top of me. This morning he woke me up when I noticed that he was laying across my stomach. And it turns out he's a glutton too! But I found a place where you get a discount on the food if you buy in bulk. I'm just so happy that he loves me too." And that's the story of how Koma Inu gained it's new, fluffy member and Nova gained a reason to smile.